


The New Familiar

by kuroiyousei



Series: His Own Humanity [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU - Modern U.S. plus magic, Alternate Universe, Established relationship for main couple(s), Gay Quatre, Gay Trowa, Introspection, M/M, POV: Original character (a dog)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Cairo thinks about the changes in his life, and about Quatre and Trowa.





	The New Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This story relates to, and largely takes place during, _Plastic_ part 80.

  


Of course by the very nature of the circumstances he couldn't be certain, but Cairo didn't think he'd done nearly as much _thinking_ during the entire length of his life prior to some recent point. All his memories before that point -- and it was hazy exactly when or what that point _was_ \-- were unfocused and far more a series of ideas than specific recollections of events. He knew he'd always had a human companion, but had he always recognized that that companion had a name just as he did? He knew other humans had always been around, but had he always been aware of the precise relationships among them? He knew he'd had friends in the form of other dogs, but, while there had always been a certain pack hierarchy that had come naturally to them, had he always been conscious of _exactly_ who and what they were to him, or to the humans they all interacted with? 

He knew now that his particular human, called 'Quatre' (a name, not merely a common sound), was still fairly young in human terms and loved Cairo in spite of being busy with many human things. He knew now the degree of relationship to Quatre of many of the humans around him -- Bernard and Catharine were Quatre's father and mother, for instance -- though there were still some pack dynamics he had yet to fathom, such as where exactly Darryl fit into the scheme of things. And he knew his friend Scrat was very young and a relatively recent addition to the home, though why she was never his mate (and why this didn't seem to bother either of them) he wasn't clear on. 

And then there was Trowa. Trowa seemed to be an even more recent addition than Scrat to Cairo's sphere of experience, but, once again, Cairo couldn't be exactly sure of time frames before that mysterious point when he'd started thinking. Even now he didn't do much tracking of the passage of time, but felt he _could_ if he wanted to. He knew about days' beginnings and endings, and he could count, and determine how long it had been since such-and-such if he were inclined to pay attention. In any case, he wasn't certain how long Trowa had been around, but he _was_ certain it hadn't been very long. 

Trowa was interesting, though. Quatre kept him around as his mate, and quite a bit of time -- tracked or otherwise -- could probably be spent puzzling over this. Quatre and Trowa were both distinctly male, and yet, Cairo had come to recognize during the meetings he'd had with the newcomer, just as distinctly mates. It was an exercise in this thinking business looking at that relationship from all angles and trying to determine the reasons for it, and he'd had little success thus far. Though he thought he remembered, with the vagueness of all pre-thinking memories, particularly liking the smell and shape of some male dog or other in the past, still the idea of taking another male for a mate seemed strange. Perhaps it was a human thing that would remain forever beyond him. 

Trowa was interesting, too, because there was something about him that Cairo had felt about no previous acquaintance. It was nothing he detected with any of the senses he'd always been familiar with -- not a scent or a visual or a sound... he couldn't quite describe to himself what it was, but it fascinated him. Every time Trowa was around, Cairo found himself drawn to him in further attempts at defining -- and also the mere desire to experience -- this odd sense. 

Trowa was kind to him, but did not exactly seem invested. He would play tug-of-war with the rope willingly enough, and gave out pets whenever Cairo came near, but was obviously far more engrossed in whatever Quatre did. That was only to be expected, given the obvious bond between the two humans and the fact that Quatre was pretty clearly alpha; but it also confused him that the unexplained sense about Trowa could exert so much pull when Trowa obviously wasn't deliberately attempting influence or dominance with it, when his thoughts weren't even fully on Cairo at any given moment. 

Quatre too had been less invested than usual in interacting with Cairo lately. At least, Cairo thought it was less than usual -- he _believed_ Quatre had been more attentive to him in the past, but that same barrier to specific memory was still in place. In any case, he put together, over the days of watching and thinking more, an impression of distraction on Quatre's part based (he theorized) on the new interchange with Trowa. Trowa certainly did not threaten to _replace_ Cairo, as there was a world of difference between the type of relationship each had with Quatre, but he _did_ take up a lot of Quatre's time and energy that could otherwise have been spent on the dog. 

Cairo was saddened by this. Again, it seemed logical -- a mate must always be distracting -- but to a creature that enjoyed spending time with and having the attention of a beloved companion, it felt tragic to have lost so much of that companion's notice. 

Today was a happy day, however. Quatre had evidently recognized Cairo's forlornness, and that recognition was the reason for this car trip. Cairo enjoyed riding in the car -- though not, evidently, as much as did the frantic Scrat -- and considered the experience more than sufficient apology for recent neglect. Quatre made cheerful human noises to him as they went along, and Cairo looked out the window and saw all the incomprehensible things, and it didn't much matter that he was beginning to feel a little sick -- today was a happy day. 

He'd partially emptied his stomach, which felt a bit better in consequence, by the time Quatre let him out of the car, but he was still salivating a great deal, and thus was pleased to see one of Quatre's human friends nearby with a bowl of water for him. This friend must have a name -- almost everybody did, Cairo was learning -- but he couldn't remember it; he was fairly sure he hadn't encountered this one since the thinking had begun. He appreciated the water regardless. 

As Quatre and his friend vocalized at each other and Cairo finished his drink, the dog's interest suddenly piqued at an unexpected touch of the familiar. At first he couldn't be certain he was really detecting something present and not remembering something past -- did memory work that way? -- but after a short while he was convinced he really did sense it: that same strange feeling he always had about Trowa. But Trowa was not present. Where did it come from? 

Since sniffing around was essentially the only way he knew to search out any phenomenon and made him feel as if he was accomplishing something, he set to, though well aware it was not a smell he sought. Just the seeking movement involved must be productive; he became sure of this when he was successfully able to track the sense over to the immediate vicinity of Quatre's friend. Was it the friend himself? The humans were still largely ignoring him while making loud noises at each other -- they were some distance apart -- so he continued his investigation. 

There it was: an object held loosely in the hand of Quatre's friend, making, like many objects, its own noises similar to the human sounds. And it definitely felt the way Trowa did. That strange sense was unmistakable, and just as compelling as when Trowa exuded it. Cairo went right up to the thing for closer examination. 

It seemed to imitate the humans' noises very well: though it was quieter, Cairo's ears could detect no other significant difference. Perhaps, then, it only imitated that other sense too? Human objects were often remarkable that way. 

Still, did Quatre know about this? Was he aware that a sense identical to his mate's, whether genuine or imitation, hung about an item seemingly in the possession of his friend? Cairo wasn't certain Quatre knew about the sense in the first place, but the similarity seemed worth noting even so. This might be something important, something he would want to attend to. What was the use of Cairo being able to think if he couldn't make decisions that would help his dear companion? He would have to show him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Jump to _Plastic_ part 81.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315182/chapters/48165055)


End file.
